Across the pond
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: It's a hot day and Farmer Belle is trying to get clean and keep cool, completely unaware of Shanes presents.


It was an infuriating hot day in the valley, most people headed down to the beach to cool off and there was a long line for Alex's Ice-cream stand, quite possibly the longest one that year. Despite the heat that didn't stop Farmer Belle from working at the Rose Bush farm. It had only been a few weeks since she moved to the quaint little village known as pelican town, and her farm was still in desperate need of repair, although it was much better than what it was before.

Belle was just about to finish watering her garden bed of mixed seeds, before sultan her Dog came rushing up behind her and knocked her into the moist soil, ruining her clothes and seed. "Sultan!" Belle shouted as she sat up, Sultan jumped onto her lap, his cold wet fur brushed along her dirty wet shirt. As much as Belle wanted to be mad a Sultan she couldn't, after all, it was those adorable puppy dog eye that won her heart over a week ago, "swimming in the lake huh?" she said as she ruffled his wet fur, "yeah, I wouldn't blame ya, it feels like 40 degrees out here." Sultan responded with a bark, then shook his messy wet fur and took off to chase some butterflies. Belle just laughed at Sultan's playfulness, she quickly picked herself up and walked over to her new coop that Robin had just finished yesterday. Excited that she was going to add a new member to her family, Belle had gone to Marnie's Ranch yesterday and asked for a chick to be delivered today, giving Belle time to prepare for her chick.

As she opened the coop she found it empty. "Strange I was certain Marnie said she'd have Suki here before breakfast. Hmm, maybe she's waiting for it to cool down before she brings my Lil' chickadee, after all, it was quite hot in here." I was hot in the coop, so hot that she swears that her new chick would become roasted before she even closed the door. "Maybe I'll open the run and let some air in at least" Belle moved her hand over the run door and yanked it open. "There now Suki won't be tonight's dinner."

Just before exiting a foul smell assaulted her nose. "Oh God! what is that" grasping onto her nose, noticing a slight sent of wet dog and fresh manure. "Is that me! Ugh Sultan I swear you'll render me un-dateable, not that I'm having much luck anyway." Belle sighed, it was true too, since moving to pelican town she tried to be friendly to everyone she meets and tried to get to know them but she felt that it was hopeless. Alex loved sport too much, and Belle was still trying to get her mind around their football, keeping in mind she still didn't understand her own country's version of football. Sam was too much of a child to her, and although Belle wouldn't normally mind she saw him chug down a can of Joja diet cola with a mouthful of Mentos, let's just say he looked like a sugary fountain. Harvey seemed to be allergic to everything, and although he's a good doctor Belle refused to give up her love for fresh salmonberries. Sebastian was a fish out of water, he would personally stay out of everyone's way and keep to himself, Belle could see it in his eyes that he would rather live in the city than in pelican town, but Belle was done with city life and could never move back. Elliot was the nicest by far, he was so sweet and charming, however Belle is 100% sure he is gay and unless she could grow a dick anytime soon it was better for them to be friends, maybe even discuss their favourite Author over a hot cuppa coffee. Finally there was Shane, when she first laid eyes on him she was almost certain that her panties would drop all the way down, back to Australia if she wasn't in the middle of town. She tried to say hello and was greeted with a rude response, and well that broke that fantasy fast. No Shane was quite possibly the second biggest grouch of the town, only second to George.

Belle held her nose as she made her way into her cabin until she was in the bathroom. She quickly shedded her cloths and turned the shower's cold tap on only to be greeted with no water. Belle groaned, she knew her cabin needed an upgrade, but she was still 100 logs and 3000 coins short. Grumbling to herself Belle leaves the bathroom in her bra and panties, to dial's Robin's number. Normally she'd hike up the mountain but with today's heat, she would rather not walk to town let alone the mountains. Belle was soon greeted with a chirpy hello from Robin "Hi Robin, it's Belle, my shower doesn't seem to be working and I was wondering if you could fix it for me?" the answer that Robin gave was a bitter sweet one, yes she could fix it but she couldn't fit it in until tomorrow, which meant that Belle was stuck smelling like a dog covered in shit for the rest of the stinking day. Sighing Belle hung up the phone "well at least it's better than nothing at all."

She sat down on her bed and watched Sultan run around the farm before splashing into the pond. That then gave her an idea, if she wasn't going to be able to use the shower, she'll just use one of her ponds, after all, they were clean and a lot of fresh water fish lived in them. Belle grabbed her towel and headed outside almost running to the pond. She placed the towel on the bush next to the large pond, then unclipped her bra, placing it next to the bush, and then shuffled out of her panties for them to join her bra. Belle turned and slipped into the cold refreshing water and moaned as if she was bathing in the holy waters of heaven. "Yes, now I see why Sultan loves playing in these ponds, " she said before ducking her head into the water.

Meanwhile, on Marnie's Ranch, Shane grabbed another cold one from the fridge to "help" beat the heat. He was slightly thankful that it was his day off today after all the sun was blazing down onto earth as if it had insulted its size. Cracking open the can Shane slumped down onto a chair in the kitchen and let his mind wonder to his neighbour. It wasn't the first time that he thought of her, as he slowly sipped the cool dry liquid.

When she first said hello to him he didn't even give her the time of day and responded with a rude remark. The next time he saw her she had entered the salon with a big smile on her face and bought around of beers for everyone to celebrate her successes of her first harvest he didn't mind that, after all, it was free. The next time after that it was his birthday and he was having a shitty one at that. He entered the salon early and Gus gave him his complimentary birthday drink, normally that would be fine but everyone just seem to buy him a beer for his birthday, it was as if they were encouraging him to be an alcoholic. He paid no attention to the bell ding when Belle entered, that was until she asked him something. "Do you want this?" she said passing a pizza in his general direction. "huh?" he said looking at her. "I said do you want this? I bought one too many. I could only eat half of one anyway, these bigger than the one's we have in Australia." Shane blinked at her for a moment then said, "Sure, I should probably eat something before everyone else bombards me with birthday drinks." "Yeah that probably a good idea, well then consider this pizza as a birthday gift," Belle said then left with her pizza. The next time he saw her he was on the pier of the lake outside his house. He was just minding his own business until Belle came down with a fishing rod. "Oh sorry I didn't realise anyone was here I'll come back later, " she said, "It's fine" he snapped, although he didn't mean too. Belle glared at him with the I really could live without your shit glare, before sitting down on the pier, cracking open her own brought beer and chugging it as fast as she could. "heh a woman after my own heart" he said as he watched her through her line out, "Yeah well that's nothing compared to what my father can do." She responded before letting out a large burp. Instead of covering her mouth and apologising, she laughed "wow did not expect it to be that loud." All Shane could do was chuckle at her remark, clearly, she didn't care about making impressions. This time it was he who left first. The last time he saw her was yesterday although he doesn't know how she got into his room but he awoke yesterday morning with water pouring onto his face, and there Belle was standing over him with her watering can, at least he found the source of the water his Aunt was not impressed as she fussed over him, he didn't even notice Jas entering his room when he said, "Hopefully I won't be around long enough to need a plan" he heard Jas sob and saw her run out the door. "Jas… I'm sorry." He muttered to himself. "she'll get over it by the end of the day" Belle said as she left his room "it's you who won't for a while." She shut the door and left him surrounded by his empty beer cans.

Shane sighed as he finished his beer and threw the empty can into the trash. "Shane" Shane looked over to see his aunt who had called for him, "Yeah Aunt Marnie?" "I was supposed to deliver Belle a chick, labelled Suki, today, but with this heat, I have to make sure the animals are alright, are you able to deliver Suki to her?" Shane smiled at his Aunt, if there was one thing he enjoyed doing it was tending his Aunts Chicken especially to the white one that kept following him around, so he didn't mind taking a chick to Belle, it gave him a great opportunity to apologies for what happened yesterday. He walked into the coop and found the little chick labelled Suki, he gently grabbed the little chick and carried it to Belle's farm, thankfully it wasn't that far.

As Shane entered the Rose Bush farm he could not see Belle anywhere, but what he could see was the newly built coop "Heh it's probably the safest building on the farm" he said to himself before walking over to it. He placed Suki in the coop and the chick chirped at the loss of his comfortable hands, and he shut the door of the coop. He started to leave when he heard a moan coming from the large pond. Curious, Shane decided to investigate. Peering over the bushes he sees Belle's naked form floating on top of the water. He felt himself twitch at the sight before him, he already knew that Belle was Beautiful after all she had starred in a couple of his late night dreams, but this vision before him was no dream, and he couldn't believe it, there she was with her long brown hair floating around her head daring to brush up against her firm breast that peeked out of the water, her nipples harden from the cool water she was soaking in, and her slender hairless legs kicked softly through the water.

Shane felt his cock getting harder by the second, he let out a deep groan as he placed a hand over his crotch as if he was begging it to stay down. Shane looked up again to see that Belle was now standing and washing her breast, he watched her move her hand up and under one of her boobs then moving to the next one completely hypnotising Shane. His cock was now pressing up against his jeans painfully begging to be released.

He unzipped his jeans and pull out his throbbing member, and began to gently stroke it. As he was stroking himself he noticed her panties lying next to the bush, not really thinking about the consequences he grabbed them and placed them to his nose inhaling her scent and wondering what she would taste like, he stroking himself harder. The fabric felt soft against his nose that he wondered how they would feel around his cock, he removed them from his nose and wrapped it around his cock, his voice betraying him with an animalistic growl. He looked up again to see Belle washing her most interment part, her pussy. Her legs were wide open as her hands rubbed the water onto the sensitive area. What Shane wouldn't give to have his cock rubbing at her entrance, to have those legs wrapped around his sides, as he would side his hard throbbing member into her sweat little pussy, too hear her moan out his name as he would thrust deep inside her and climax around his cock until he finally came. Shane let out another deep groan and shot his load into Belle's panties. It only took him a moment before everything came crashing back to him, as fast as he could he put himself back into his jeans and shoved the cum covered panties into his pocket and fled hoping that Belle won't catch him.

When he got home he took Belle's panties out of his pocket and washed them in the bathroom sink. He wrung them out and placed them on his bed to dry out, as he says to himself I must return them. He doesn't though, instead he keeps them and uses them for whenever she plagues his mind late at night which seem to be every night since.


End file.
